The Hunter and the Wolf
by Stydia247
Summary: A Romeo and Juliet esque tale. Stiles is an Argent, a hunter. He and his sister Allison are moved to Beacon Hills with their parents from the city, to help eradicate all werewolves plaguing the town. Lydia is a beta werewolf. She and her brother Scott and are the ones in charge of the McCall pack, trying to protect the town from villainous supernatural creatures.


A/N - Just a quick disclaimer to say I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters, only the plot. This is a story based on the GIF down below

EXTENDED SUMMARY:

 _A Romeo and Juliet esque tale._

 _Stiles is an Argent, a hunter._

 _He and his sister Allison are moved to Beacon Hills with their parents from the city, to help eradicate all werewolves plaguing the town._

 _Lydia is a beta werewolf._

 _She and her brother Scott and are the ones in charge of the McCall pack, trying to protect the town from the villainous supernatural creatures drawn to it._

 _Warned by their druid emissary Dr. Deaton about the ruthlessness of the new family in town, the McCall pack try to avoid being killed, and lay low, but the returning threat of Peter Hale, former alpha puts them all in danger, every turn they take._

 _What happens when Stiles and Lydia meet each other in English class?_

Now on with the story - Cate xox

* * *

I'm unstoppable

I'm a Porsche with no brakes

I'm invincible

Yeah, I win every single game

 _\- Unstoppable - Sia_

* * *

Lydia McCall smiled back at her reflection in the mirror, smoothing down her dress as she threw on her emerald trench coat. She could clearly smell her brother's frustration from up in her room, even though Scott was already way outside the house and in the car waiting for her.

Smiling to herself, she grabbed her purse from the windowseat, gazing up at the neon white moon glaring back at the world, illuminating the surrounding forest she would soon be driving through. As she closed her curtains, she allowed the luminous golden yellow to take over her normally piercing green eyes, feeling the full moon take effect on her werewolf side.

But it was fine. Contrary to Scott's belief about his little sister, she was in complete and total control and wasn't going to wolf out and run through the woods for two days, the embarrassing incident that occurred when she turned the first time.

In her defense, Scott had his moments too, like when he almost killed Isacc when he was learning control, which ended in Isacc being bitten and turning too, after trying to spray Scott back to normal with a fire extinguisher.

But it was no use. Scott was and would forever be overly anxious about everything and everyone close to him. And of course, as any older brother would be, he was already over protective of Lydia as it was, plus, after her last boyfriend Jackson being a jackass and a snake towards her, Scott was worse than ever.

To put it simply, Scott tried way too hard to protect everything and everyone he cared about.

But as their emissary Dr. Deaton had wisely stated, Scott would never be able to keep everyone safe.

She strutted out to the car, her boots parting the puddles on the sidewalk as she climbed in the front. Liam, Isacc, and Malia were already squished in the backseat their faces ranging from excited to uncomfortably trying to control themselves from ripping the car doors off.

It was a moonlit tradition, for the McCall pack, to drive down to her and Scott's unused family lake house to spend the full moon, which meant that the younger and newer werewolves in the pack, like Liam, who hadn't mastered full control yet, could safely wolf out without the rest of the pack having to go on a night long man - or wolf hunt around town for an out of control werewolf.

She'd already lived through it once with Scott and she didn't feel like going through it again, especially not with Liam, who could act like a puppy around the pack, but had the tiniest bit of trouble controlling his anger around other people.

OK, that was a bit of an understatement.

The truth was, Liam's anger fuelled his strength and it was really useful in a fight, especially against another supernatural villain, hell bent on destroying Beacon Hills or gaining ultimate power.

Note to self: never piss off Liam or go up against him in a fight.

Bad, potentially life threatening idea.

They finally pulled up by the chic, modern oak lake house, Scott parking the car in the log garage opposite.

Malia sighed in relief, the were coyote's blinding, neon blue eyes eyeing the expansive forest around them as she basically jumped out of the stuffy, cramped car.

Issac, scarf wrapped tightly around his throat, so long it disappeared inside his woolen coat, who although he definitely didn't need either piece of clothing wore both anyway, was out of the car next, and soon, everyone was piled onto the front porch waiting for Scott to find her keys and open the front door.

"Where's Kira, Hayden and Mason?" Liam asked the group as they all bundled in from the cold night air through the front door, Scott visibly flinching at the mention of his, recently, ex girlfriend's name, "They're supposed to be here by now, the moon's already up!"

Issac turned on the lights, illuminating the bottom floor of the house, Malia and Scott zipped around the house whipping all the curtains quickly shut with a flourish, and Lydia shut the front door with a snap, with one final gaze up at the wan, dusty moon.

It made her feel truly unstoppable, a powerful force to be reckoned with in the supernatural games she and her pack would always win.

Everyone shrugged at Liam's question, and began grabbing mugs from the cupboard, Malia reaching for the whipped cream and chocolate sauce from the fridge as Lydia turned on the kitchen's coffee/hot chocolate machine.

"But what if someone saw their eyes!" Liam carried on, desperate for an answer from the older teens, even though he knew they were as in the dark as he was about it, "What if someone tried to stab them with something silver! What if-"

Liam was cut short when the sound of a speeding bullet, like a train wreck, echoed through the silent forest, followed by a pained howl, and the awful screeching sound of a sword being drawn. The pack covered their ears in pain, their heads filled with the sounds of birds caws, like screams, filling the silent night sky, and the flapping of wings as said birds flew away in alarm.

Hayden.

Everyone gave each other a similar expression of panic and alarm, heading towards the door to find their missing pack mates, Liam getting their first and ripping the door open in horror as his girlfriend's howl once again echoed through the dense woodland.

Then a panting, out of breath, boy emerged from the shadowy trees, leaves and twigs gripping onto his off white jacket, his jeans dusted in dried and crumbling mud.

They all rushed towards him, Liam holding his best friend up, before he fell down from exhaustion.

"Need help... Hayden... And Kira," Mason breathed out very unsteadily, gulping in the cold night air, desperately trying to relay the information quickly and breathe at the same time, "Ambushed by... hunters"

Issac held open the front door as Scott helped Liam haul Mason into the living room and onto the couch.

"Hayden..." Mason wheezed, slightly steadier this time, "She's been shot." 


End file.
